


You make the rocking world go 'round

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Comeplay, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Multi, Overweight, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oliver's living the dream, being together with four fat beauties.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	You make the rocking world go 'round

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Queen reference. Brian May had good taste in women.

Oliver left the shower, having just freshed himself up. If he could, he'd invite the girls to shower with him, but it's unlikely that more than one or two of them would fit together with him. He rentered his bedroom, a bulge forming in his towels at once.

Four girls, all of them on the larger side, were lying in seductive poses, each of them wearing different sets of lingerie.  
Molly only had pair of panties and laid on her side, not unlike the "french girl" pose.  
Cassie had a polka-dot bikini set, and leaned against the wall with open arms.  
Jenny, who was on the shy side, had a silk dress and laid on her belly, trying to be discreet.  
Felicia wore nothing but a pair of thigh-highs while sitting on her knees.

Oliver gave all the girls, one after one, a welcoming kiss before laying in the middle of the bed, a girl on each of his sides. They had decided beforehand that he would lay still while the girls had their ways with him. Felicia, most eager to be pleased, moved over to his head. After struggling for a while, she managed to plant her large ass on his face, promping him to eat her out. Molly slid down to the floor and sat in front of Oliver, grabbed her tits and moved them to his dick. She moved them together, stimulating him in the process. 

Cassie wanted to have a go with him, but had to wait. She instead decided to play with Jenny. The poor girl wanted to be here, but at the moment she got embarassed. Hopefully Cassie could cheer her up. She kissed her while putting her hands in the silk dress, playing with her tits at the same time.

Felicia started to twitch before cumming from her ass being eaten. She decided to join Cassie and Jenny. Despite their huge bellies being in the way, she managed to squeeze between them, fingering both of them with one hand each.

Jenny's titjob made Oliver close to cumming, but she stopped at the last second. She got up before landing on his dick, allowing it inside her. She humped her wide hips against him, allowing him to cum. Cassie and Jenny came as well thanks to Felicia. They separated their kiss with a long strand of saliva, which Felicia licked up from their faces, before all three moved over to Molly. She got off Oliver, causing her pussy to drip with his cum. One after one, the other three girls drank some of it from her. Molly herself wanted a taste, which she got from kissing Jenny, who was willing to share.

Cassie was next to ride Oliver. While she did so, Molly and Jenny sucked on each of Felicias huge tits. At the same time, she took Molly's hand and sucked on her fingers. Molly knew why and let go of the tit, allowing Jenny full attention to both. Molly reached around and fingered Felicia's asshole. One finger went to two, and it didn't take long before her whole hand was in Felicia. 

Cassie didn't let Oliver come at once either; she got off him and sucked him instead, swallowing his second load in the progress. She allowed Jenny to take over and went over to Felicia and Molly. Molly pulled her hand out of Felicia's now gaping asshole. Cassie took one of her tits and tried pushing it in. It didn't work that well, but it was pleasing Felicia at least.

Jenny wan't sure how to be sexually dominant, so she asked Oliver to take charge. She leaned over against the bed and he moved up and railed her from behind. This was a great pose to Jenny, as she loved being treated like an animal. They managed to both come at once.

Felicia was the only one not to get fucked, so she took over for last. She rid Oliver like the two first girls, but her ass was still gaping. The three other girls took their turns licking the sides of her walls at the same time.

When Oliver came inside Felicia as well, they decided that they were done. Oliver offered them to stay, which all of them did. Since he only had this bed, it led to all five of them cuddling together, with him in the middle. Oliver was in heaven, surrounded by fat bellies, butts, thighs and breasts. He tried to pet as many parts of them as possible before he fell asleep.


End file.
